Bomberman World
Bomberman World is a video game for the Sony PlayStation. It is part of the Bomberman series. Story There were once four evil Bombers called the Dark Force Bombers who tried to bring darkness to the Bomberman world. The ancient ancestors of the Bombermen imprisoned the Dark force Bombers in the Blue Crystals. Millions of years later, Bagura, appearing from another point in the time-space continuum, destroyed the Blue Crystals, thus freeing the villains. The freed bombers became Bagura's minions and conquered the four worlds. It is now up to Bomberman to save the worlds from evil. Gameplay Story Mode The goal is to complete all four areas of the different Bomber worlds. To complete the areas, you must control Bomberman and set bombs to destroy enemies and obstacles that will lead to the exit. In the fourth area of each world, you will have to defeat a Dark Force Bomber. Once you defeat one, you will receive an Armor with a normal and special attack. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, the last one standing is the winner. Set bombs to destroy other bombers. Characters *White Bomber *Fairy Bomber *Witch Bomber *Hero Bomber *Bishop Bomber *Monk Bomber *Ninja Bomber Single Player Single Match is a basic game in which five Bombers are on a map chosen before the game starts. The player can choose "Tag Match" or "Battle Royal", with Tag Match being able to choose two teams to fight, and Battle Royal for a free-for-all on all five players. There are other options that can be determined, like number of rounds to win in order to win altogether, time limit for each round, Sudden Death, Bad Bomber, and others. Sudden Death happens once a certain amount of time has passed, and the map starts to fall apart rapidly, killing any player who happens to be standing on a space that disappears. Bad Bomber is an option that allows a defeated player to hover around the edge of the map and shoot bombs onto the map in hopes of taking out other Bombers. Setting the Bad Bomber option to "Super" results in the event that a Bad Bomber kills a Bomber, that Bad Bomber will come back to life. Maniac Mode Maniac Mode is another type of multiplayer game setting, in which you choose which items you want to have appear on the field, and how many. Possibilities range from having maximum fire matches with other players, or merely a max amount of bombs with no fire power, as well as gaining special powers that cannot be obtained during normal Single Match play, such as the item that allows you to walk through walls. Special Mode Maniac Mode is another type of multiplayer game setting, in which you choose which items you want to have appear on the field, and how many. Possibilities range from having maximum fire matches with other players, or merely a max amount of bombs with no fire power, as well as gaining special powers that cannot be obtained during normal Single Match play, such as the item that allows you to walk through walls. Items Bomberman World is known for its wide range of different items that the player can pick up to give them the advantage (or disadvantage) in the fight. Basic multiplayer items include: Bomb Up: A card with a Bomb symbol. It increases the players number of bombs they can sit down at a time. A player can only have a max of five bombs, so any additional bomb cards picked up afterward become useless. Fire Up: A card with a smiling fire symbol, with a green background. It increases the player's reach of explosion by one. Each fire makes the fire reach an extra square. A player can only have a fire power of eight before each fire gotten afterward is useless. Speed Up: A card with a roller skate symbol. It increases the players speed while walking around slightly. Punch: A card with a red boxing glove symbol. When picked up, a player can press the Square button to punch a bomb in front of them to knock it a few spaces in front of them. Bomb Kick: A card with a Bomberman foot kicking a bomb symbol. When picked up, the player can run into a bomb and "kick" it across the screen in a straight line. Pressing the Square button will result in the bomb stopping at the player's desired position. If the player does not stop the bomb, the bomb will continue to move until it explodes, or it hits an obstacle or player. Push: A card with a "P" symbol. When picked up, the player can press the Square button to push an enemy around a little bit. Can be done with rapid succession. Power Glove: A card with a blue glove symbol. When picked up, players can pick up bombs with the Circle button and throw them in a chosen direction. The player can also pick up other players or CPUs and throw them in the direction that they are facing. Line Bomb: A card with a diagonal line of bombs symbol. When picked up, the player can press the Square button to set down all available bombs in a straight line. To acquire a longer line, more Bomb cards must be picked up. Speed Down: A card with a wooden sandal symbol. It decreases the speed of a player with the same amount that the Roller Skate increases. Poison: A card with a Skull symbol: When picked up, it gives the player a certain ailment out of many. Some include making the D-pad work in the opposite way, the player cannot put down bombs, the player can't stop setting down bombs, the player is forced to change places with another player, cannot stop moving, move extremely fast, move extremely slow, among others. The ailment stays until the player picks up another item (the skull will jump out of the player and land back on screen), or the player walks past another player, in which that player will be stuck with it. It is advised that players blow up the item when they can to avoid picking it up by accident. Special Items Some items cannot be obtained in a regular multiplayer game and must be used in Maniac Mode or obtained during Special Mode to use: Full Fire: A card looking very similar to the Fire card, but with a yellow background instead of green. It gives you the maximum amount of fire possible. Any Fire cards picked up afterward are useless. Remote Controller: A card with a bomb inside of a heart symbol. When a bomb is set down, it will not explode until the player presses the X button. This ability is used for Line Bomb, and the amount of bombs the player has at their disposal. Piercing Fire: A card with a bomb covered in spikes symbol. When picked up, a bomb's fire explosion can pass through obstacles and enemies, exploding numerous objects. Cannot pass through obstacles that can't normally be destroyed. Safety Vest: A card with an armor coat symbol. Allows the player to be invincible for a short time. Heart: A card with a heart symbol. Allows the player to take a hit without dying. Ignore Walls: A card with a brick wall symbol. Allows the player to walk through "soft" walls (this is also in multiplayer mode). Worlds World 1 (Forest Planet) *'Enemies' *Brown Hopper *Cow Heads *Snake *Monkey *Armadillo *Mole *Earth Bomber (4HP, Use bomb Rolling ball ) *Trent (9HP, boss) World 2 (Wind Planet) *'Enemies' *Thunder Rider *Clock *Water Baby *Cactus *Wind Ball *Vulture *Wind Bomber (4HP, Use bomb Rolling ball ) *Bassary (9HP, Boss) World 3 (Fire Planet) *'Enemies' *Spider *Rockun *Pharaoh *Mech Bomb *Hand *Mushroom *Bomber Fire (4HP, Use bomb Fire Blast) *Gangarion (9Hp, Boss) World 4 (Ocean Planet) *'Enemies' *Swordfish *Angora *Jellyfish *Merman *Octopus Hat *Water Bomber (4HP, Use bomb Spinng Tornado Water ) *Ikaringer (9HP, Boss) World 5 (Dark Planet) *'Enemies' *UFO *Missile *Ranger *Cloned Bomber *Boulder Mouth *Visor Bot *Bagura (4HP, Use bomb is power) *Koji (9HP, Boss) Category:Bomberman Games